


The Red Teddy

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Drabble, F/M, PWP, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knows what's coming when Fi puts on her red teddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Teddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voodoochild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoochild/gifts).



> Written for voodoochild for fandom_stocking '10!

She's wearing the red teddy. Sam calls it Fi's "fuck me hard clothes" and, as always, he's right to make a move on her when he sees her in it. Sam knows, without a doubt, that when she's wearing it she's put it on for him. "Geez Fi," he complains, lounging on the bed with a semi and a broken leg as she stalks toward the bed, "tryin' to give me a heart attack?"

She grins, straddling his hips in slow-motion, careful of his cast. "Not until I'm done with you, Axe." She yanks him up by his collar, trying to get her legs apart and the straps of the teddy down. His mouth surrounds her breast while his fingers squirm between her thighs - oh yes, she's wet and she wants him badly, too. Flinging her thighs apart, Fi starts humping his palm. He starts the gentle motion against her clit that makes her mad while she rips open the fly of his jeans and starts deep-throating him.

It's been two weeks he's been out of it, hopped up on pain meds after a case went bad - a week without sex is, for Sam, what a normal person must feel like without oxygen. They roll and toss against the bed, laughing and calling out involuntarily.

"C'mere. Get on top, Red," he instructs her. Fiona obeys, sinking down, filling herself with him, making them both call out in relief and delight. It doesn't take her long to get him off - she, meanwhile, gets off before he can even process a coherent thought.

Sinking to his chest, Fiona gave him a dumb grin. "I missed you, Sam," she informs him.

He just runs a hand through her sweaty hair and grins. "Back at you, baby."


End file.
